


Movie night | Tharn x Type

by lostinbl



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Makeout Session, Movie Night, sexeyh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinbl/pseuds/lostinbl
Summary: Tharn gets to pick the movie, Type disagrees with his choice.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 251





	Movie night | Tharn x Type

It has become a tradition of sorts for the two of them to watch a movie every Saturday night. Frankly this “tradition” has only been going on for a month or two with more missed Saturdays than days with actual movies. Today, however, is one of the rare Saturdays when neither roommate has anything planned. For once they are both free for the entire weekend.

“What’s the plan today?” Type asks as he sits down on the couch with a bag of candy in his hands. Tharn moves the sensor on the screen to a title named “The Nun”. Type frowns at the screen.  
“Really? A horror movie?” Type questions with a raised eyebrow, turning his eyes to meet Tharn’s. Tharn smiles at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
“Yes, really”, Tharn answers mocking Type’s tone. Type rolls his eyes.  
“Scary movies are for chumps”, Type shoots back with the all too familiar frown on his face. Tharn’s eyes linger on the crinkle in between Type’s eyebrows and he resists the urge to smooth it out with his thumb like he always does. Instead, he opts for the next best option: teasing Type. Tharn raises his eyebrows with a smirk.  
“Are you scared?” Tharn asks with an annoying tone. Type’s frown deepens.  
“I’m not!” Type answers a little too fast. Fast enough for it to be obviously a lie.  
“Well, we can always choose another movie, maybe something a little less scary-” Tharn starts to tease.  
“Just put it on!” Type cuts him off in annoyance. Tharn laughs in delight at his fuming boyfriend but presses play nonetheless. He has never seen Type watch anything scary and he’s extremely curious to see how well the boy can handle it. It’s a little mean, Tharn admits, but he’ll just have to make up for it later.

As the movie proceeds, little by little Type moves closer to the person next to him. Twenty minutes later a smirk spreads to Tharn’s lips as he notices the warm person pressing against him, but he stays silent. Commenting on it now is the same as asking to be punched. After a few more minutes the movie has a jumpscare and Type yelps out loud, burying his face against Tharn’s chest, clasping his arms tightly around Tharn’s waist. His hands are holding onto Tharn’s shirt. With a light chuckle, Tharn wraps his arm around Type, pulling him closer. He rubs smoothing circles against Type’s shoulder to calm the boy down. Slowly, Type turns his eyes back to the screen, his hold on Tharn tightening. Another ten minutes pass by and Type yells out again, this time followed by a row of curse words and a painful hit against Tharn’s chest. Tharn can no longer hold it in and bursts out laughing. Type hits him again.  
“It’s not funny!! This movie is horrible!” Type yells at his boyfriend, ready to hit him again. Tharn catches Type’s wrist before he can abuse his chest any further and with a wide smile he looks at Type.  
“Who was it that just said that scary movies are for chumps?” Tharn reminds Type, his voice shaking with laughter.  
“Shut up!” Type answers and scoots away from Tharn, crossing his arms as he sits on the other end of the couch. Tharn keeps on laughing.  
“C’mon Type, I’m just joking! Come here”, Tharn asks his boyfriend. Type ignores Tharn, keeping his arms crossed and his eyes fixated on the screen. Tharn bursts out laughing again.

Eventually Tharn’s laughter dies and he looks at his sulking boyfriend with a gentle smile.  
“Typeee”, Tharn whines but receives no reaction. With a smile he moves closer, pulling Type into his arms. Type stays still like a statue, his arms still crossed very much ignoring Tharn. Tharn sighs but he’s not ready to give up yet. He presses a small kiss against Type’s chin. No reaction. He kisses Type’s cheek, then his temple and then his ear. He moves down to his neck and nibbles on the skin just below Type’s ear. Tharn can hear the way Type’s breath hitches. A smile spreads to his lips. He already won. Tharn moves a little left and kisses another spot. Unconsciously Type presses closer, stretching his neck to give Tharn better access. Tharn’s hands find their way under Type’s shirt and he caresses the skin on Type’s sides. It doesn’t take long for Type to relax into the touch and soon they are lying on the couch, their lips connected and Type’s hands tangled in Tharn’s hair.

They miss the ending of the movie but Tharn doesn’t really mind. Type minds even less. He prefers endings like these anyway.


End file.
